Truth or Dare
by Erin Cade
Summary: It's a boring, stormy night. Pony is bored out of his mind.. until Johnny suggests a game of Truth or Dare.


**Truth or Dare**

Ponyboy Curtis sighed as he stared out the window.

Bored.

It was raining, and he had nothing to do.

Bored.

Sodapop Curtis was just sitting around, because there was practically _nothing_ to do.

Bored.

Johnny Cade was watching some old program on T.V, along with Two-Bit Mathews.

Mickey Mouse got canceled today.

Bored.

Ponyboy sighed again. He somehow figured that if he kept saying the word 'bored' to himself over and over, the time would go by quicker.

Bored.

Pony looked over at the clock. Only 6:25! He'd spent five minutes staring out the window, repeating that same word over and over.

Pony glanced out at the raging storm. "I hope Darry's okay." He said out loud.

"He's probably fine." Sodapop said, from where he was sitting upside down in the arm chair. He was bored, too.

The howling of the wind caught his attention for only a minute, and then he returned to staring out at nothing in particular.

"We need to do something." Two-Bit said, clicking off the T.V. That show was crap, anyway.

"But what? There's _nothing_ to do!" Sodapop sat up from his upside down position.

"What about poker?" Johnny suggested, placing his feet where Two-Bit had been sitting.

"Can't, Steve dropped the cards in the toilet." Soda grinned.

Johnny and Two-Bit looked horrified. "How the hell did he manage that?" Two-Bit asked, just as Johnny said "Did he do it on purpose?"

Ponyboy remembered the day before clearly. Steve Randle, Soda's best buddy, had come to the house, drunk from a party, and wanted to play poker against an always-sober Soda.

He'd gone to the bathroom, and taken the cards with him. And, as you probably guessed, dropped them in the toilet.

"He was drunk." Was all that Soda said, before returning to his position on the arm chair.

"Bummer." Two-Bit groaned, and moved Johnny's legs out of the way.

"Well, should we bake something?" Johnny suggested something else.

Ponyboy shook his head. "No can do. Darry used up everything this morning. He was supposed to go to the store now."

"Oh." Johnny said, and followed Pony's gaze out the window.

"How about a game?" Two-Bit suggested brightly.

Ponyboy looked away from the storm. "A game? Like what?"

Two-Bit looked around the room. "Like..."

"Spin the bottle?" Sodapop helped, sitting back up.

Johnny looked amused. "Or, what about Truth or Dare?"

Two-Bit clapped his hands. "Brilliant! I'll just go get a bottle."

Pony joined the other two boys on the floor. Suddenly, a boom of thunder filled the room, along with a flash of lightening. Next, the lights went out.

"Oh, crap." Sodapop rolled his eyes, just as Two-Bit came into the room. They couldn't see him, of course, but they heard him sit down.

"I guess this means we can't play anymore." Johnny said sadly.

Two-Bit laughed. "Of course we can still play! It's perfect! But we'll have to use my cigarette lighter, though."

He lit it up, and the three others could see his face again.

"Whose starting?" Ponyboy asked warily. Thunder and lightening gave him the creeps.

"Me!" Two-Bit sang out brightly, and he spun the bottle. As luck would have it, the bottle head pointed right at Ponyboy.

"Oh, great." Pony muttered, rolling his eyes.

Johnny grinned, which the others saw thanks to the lighter. "Alright, Pony, truth or dare?"

Ponyboy thought this over for a minute. "Umm, I'll have to say truth."

Johnny smiled. "Okay.. uhh.. Cherry Valance."

Ponyboy secretly blushed. "What the hell, that wasn't a question Johnny!"

Johnny grinned slyly. "Okay, then. Do you like Cherry Valance?"

"_No_!" Ponyboy said automatically.

"Liar!" Two-Bit chanted, and Pony blushed, but this time, the others saw.

"Come on, Pony, no need to hide anything from us." Sodapop smiled good-naturedly at him.

Ponyboy sighed. "Okay.. maybe a little."

Two-Bit whistled. "Pony and Cherry, up a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut it, Two-Bit!" Ponyboy snapped, and Two-Bit shut up. He didn't want to ruin the good atmosphere of the game.

"My turn!" Ponyboy spun the bottle, and it aimed right at Two-Bit.

"Alright! Truth or dare?" Pony said, looking forward to the revenge.

"You know how I am, I pick dare." Two-Bit grinned smugly.

"Alright.. I dare you to.. cut your hair."

"NO!" Two-Bit pleaded, putting his hands protectively over his hair.

"I take it back, truth! Truth!"

Ponyboy looked at Johnny and Sodapop. "Is that even allowed?"

Soda shrugged. "Go easy on him. Just do truth."

"Okay. Let me see.. Two-Bit, if you were gay and had to pick one of the gang to be with, who would you pick?" Ponyboy thought this was a good question.

Johnny and Sodapop looked at Two-Bit, who was thinking this over.

"Dallas."

Pony, Johnny and Soda all looked at him in suprise. "Why'd you pick Dally?" Johnny asked, disbelievingly.

Two-Bit grinned. "Because he's blonde." That definitely said it all.

"My hair turns blonde in the summer!" Sodapop protested.

"But his hair is blonde all the time." Two-Bit laughed. Everyone else laughed, too.

"Okay, my go now." Two-Bit spun the bottle, and it stopped at Sodapop.

"Yes! Okay Soda, truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth. I'm too scared to pick dare." Soda smiled.

"Yes, very good. Okay.. Sodapop Patrick Curtis, is it true that you use beauty products?"

Sodapop looked taken aback. Pony grinned. He was the only one who knew Soda's secret. Or was he?

Soda looked at Pony, then he looked defeated. "Yeah, it's true." He mumbled.

Two-Bit grinned. "I knew it!"

Johnny gasped. "Wow, I never would've guessed! I thought it was natural!"

Two-Bit and Pony cackled with laughter when Soda looked at Johnny with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes.

"It _is_ natural, the beauty products just boost my looks!" That made the two boys laugh harder, and it made Johnny go off, too.

"It's not funny!" Sodapop said, but he smiled anyway.

During this time the lights had come back on.

"Guys, come on, it's my turn!" Sodapop yelled, and the boys quietened down.

Soda spun the bottle. As luck would have it, the bottle pointed between Johnny and Two-Bit.

"No!" Johnny moaned.

Soda grinned wickedly. "Excellent. Okay, Johnny, truth or dare?"

Johnny made a face. "I pick truth, because all of you did it."

Sodapop stifled a laugh. "Okay, Johnnycake.. umm.. if you could be anyone in the world, who would you be?"

Johnny smiled. "Oh, that's an easy one. I would be.."

Suddenly the door burst opened.

Four pairs of eyes turned to see Darry, Dally and Steve there.

"Are you guys okay? We heard the power went out a little while ago." Darry said, taking off his soaked rain coat.

Sodapop smiled. "We're fine, right guys?"

"Right." Three voices said in unison.

Dallas flopped onto the sofa. "Why are you guys sitting like that, anyway?"

Two-Bit cocked an eye-brow. "Oh, no reason." He said after a minute.

Steve shrugged. "Hey, I bought new playing cards. Sorry about the other ones."

Ponyboy smiled at the irony of the situation.

Darry shook his head good-naturedly. "I bought some supplies from the store, if one of you wants to start dinner."

Johnny held back a laugh, because his suggestion had been to bake, and Darry _was_ supposed to get some groceries from the store.

"I'll do it. Come help me, Two-Bit." Dallas stood up, and walked into the kitchen.

Soda, Johnny and Pony snickered, remembering Two-Bit's answer to Ponyboy's question.

So, they went on as usual. Only, I guess they'll never know what person Johnny would want to be in the world. Untill next time, anyway.


End file.
